


Kind Kids

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Tears formed in a girl's eyes after she glanced at her empty hands.





	Kind Kids

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Tears formed in a girl's eyes after she glanced at her empty hands. She remembered viewing the barren streets. Not able to obtain pretties for the Sewer King. She also recalled his scowl. A smile appeared when another girl gave a diamond to her. The Sewer King's companions? Pet alligators.

 

THE END


End file.
